Misi Utama
by Kecebong
Summary: Sekuel dari Never be a winner dan ONLY YOU. berminat? Silahkan baca!/Cih, gara-gara nona cerewet itu, aku harus mengungsi ke kamar Ichigo yang kuyakini 'SANGAT BAHAGIA' karena dapat menggodaku sepanjang malam.  Keh, dasar pemuda


Minna~ ketemu lagi sama bong!  
>Bong harap ada yang mau nikmatin fic bong yang ini ampe kelar. Hehe . .<br>Jujur, bong suka banget sama fic Never be a winner series *plak*  
>Makanya bong ampe bela-belain bikin sequelnya lagi. Seru banget bikin fic yang watak chara utamanya kayak Ichi.<br>Udah ah, segini aja curcolnya. Moga minna gak bosen nikmatin bong *digorok*

**Disclimer : Kubo Tite  
>Rate : T<br>Pair : ichiruki foeva~  
>Genre : romance<br>WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO{bertebaran}, blabla**

.

_**Chappie 1**_**  
><strong>.  
>.<p>

Fyuh. . .

Kejadian pagi ini sukses membuatku _shock._ Bagaimana tidak, aku harus bangun dengan melihat wajah Ichigo di sebelahku.  
>Tidak. Bukan hanya posisi wajahnya saja yang dekat dengan wajahku, tetapi juga tubuhnya yang kokoh mendekap erat tubuh mungilku. Setelah sempat menenangkan diri, aku baru bangkit untuk mandi. Sebelum sampai di kamar mandi, aku memandang ke sekeliling kamar yang sudah tidak asing bagiku. Ya, disini adalah kamar Kurosaki Ichigo -pemuda yang kini masih bersembunyi di dalam selimut- ah, sepertinya semalam memang tidak terjadi hal-hal buruk. Aku hanya tidur seranjang dengan si rambut aneh itu, tidak lebih.<p>

.

.  
>Setelah mengambil handuk yang tergantung di dekat pintu kamar mandi, aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan disinilah aku disambut oleh barang-barang Ichigo yang memenuhi seluruh rak. Astaga! Dasar manusia aneh. Peralatan mandi saja sampai komplit begini. Aku menggeser posisi berdiriku kearah cermin dan kulihat pantulan tubuh mungilku yang kacau. Rambut hitam yang sudah mulai memanjang tampak kusut dan tidak tertata, dengan tambahan kedua mataku yang bengkak akibat begadang tadi malam.<br>Ah, wajahku memang sangat tidak bisa dibilang cantik.  
>Aku melirik kearah rak. Sejenak aku menggerutu dan mengomeli kecerobohanku karena semalam lupa memindahkan perlengkapan mandiku kesini.<br>Apa aku harus memakai sikat gigi Ichigo? Cih, mana aku sudi. Tapi..  
>Astaga, ayolah Rukia. Kau hanya meminjam untuk kali ini saja, kan?<br>Ya, ya, ya.  
>Lebih baik aku pakai saja sikat gigi Ichigo. Sekilas aku melirik kearah kapstok yang ada disebelah daun pintu. Fyuh.. Untung saja aku sempat membawa beberapa baju dalam dan juga seragamku, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot pergi ke kamar sebelah untuk mengambil seragamku sehingga aku tidak usah melihat wajah nona menyebalkan itu.<br>Sudah sebulan sejak aku pacaran dengan Ichigo, dan sudah sebulan pula aku resmi tinggal di rumahnya. Semenjak ayah memutuskan untuk menetap di luar kota, aku tinggal di rumah ini dan tidur di kamar yang berada disebelah kamar Ichigo. Bukannya aku tidak sanggup tinggal sendirian di rumahku sendiri yang berada bersebelahan dengan rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Hanya saja paman Isshin dan bibi Masaki memintaku untuk tinggal di rumahnya dengan alasan ingin menjagaku sebaik mungkin agar ayahku yang berada di luar kota tidak khawatir pada keadaanku. Dan selama aku tinggal di rumah ini, sekalipun aku tidak pernah tidur seranjang dengan pemuda itu kecuali hari ini. Ya, itupun karena terpaksa. Cih, gara-gara nona cerewet itu, aku harus mengungsi ke kamar Ichigo yang kuyakini 'SANGAT BAHAGIA' karena dapat menggodaku sepanjang malam.  
>Keh, dasar pemuda mesum.<br>Untung saja tadi malam tidak terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan karena sebelumnya aku mengancam pemuda_ playboy_ itu akan minta putus darinya apabila dia melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh selama aku mengungsi di kamarnya untuk waktu yang ah, entahlah sampai kapan nona menyebalkan itu akan betah tinggal di rumah ini.  
>Ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi, aku sudah tidak menemukan Ichigo diranjangnya. Mungkin dia sedang mandi di kamar mandi bawah. Setelah merapikan seragam yang kupakai, aku mengambil tasku dan mulai memasukan barang-barang yang perlu kubawa ke sekolah. Sesaat, kedua mataku menemukan ponsel Ichigo tergeletak pasrah di atas bantal.<p>

.

.  
>Otak nakalku mulai memikirkan untuk mengambil ponsel itu dan membuka isinya. Aku sangat penasaran pada barang itu, karena sudah tiga minggu terakhir Ichigo selalu melarangku untuk menyentuh ponselnya. Entah apa yang dia sembunyikan dariku. Pacar gelapnya? Cih, untuk apa dia sembunyi-sembunyi pacaran dengan gadis lain. Toh, setiap hari aku selalu melihatnya berduaan dengan gadis yang berbeda-beda. Ichigo ya memang Ichigo. Biarpun dia bersumpah mengatakan mencintaiku, tetap saja dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan fansnya. Bayangkan saja, padahal sudah sebulan aku pacaran dengannya, tapi hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu tentang hubungan kami. Ya, memang ini permintaanku untuk tidak mempublikasi status 'pacaran' pada semua penghuni Karakura High. Tapi dia setidaknya harus menghargai pacarnya, kan?<br>Percuma marah-marah pada Ichigo karena dia pasti akan mengatakan bahwa dia hanya ingin membuatku cemburu. Cih, dasar makhluk licik. Tapi biarpun dia bersikap seperti itu, aku tetap mencintainya. Sungguh menyedihkan. Ah, dan satu lagi. Sampai detik inipun kami berdua masih sering melakukan taruhan. Dan dapat ditebak secara mutlak bahwa aku selalu kalah.

.

.  
>Hohoho. . . Dan sekarang, saat ini, detik ini aku akhirnya dapat menyentuh benda yang selalu dilindungi oleh pemuda menyebalkan itu.<br>Kutekan keypad ponsel Ichigo dan apa yang kupikirkanpun terjadi. Ichigo memakai _password _diponselnya.  
>Hm, kira-kira apa ya yang digunakan Ichigo untuk dijadikan <em>password.<em> Ulang tahunnya? Ah, dia bukan tipe orang yang suka memakai tanggal lahir sebagai _password_. Lalu apa? Namanya? Itu juga mustahil. Apakah namaku? Hm, sebaiknya kucoba saja dulu. Jemariku menari diatas keypad untuk mengetik huruf-huruf yang merangkai namaku.  
>Ah, ternyata bukan.<br>Ugh, lalu apa _password_nya?  
>"Mau tahu <em>password<em>nya?"  
>Deg<p>

.

.  
>Astaga. Suara lembut yang memabukan itu sukses membuat dadaku berdesir. Kau tertangkap basah Rukia.<br>"Kalau kau menciumku, akan kuberita-"  
>"Tidak, terimakasih."<br>Aku menoleh kearahnya dan kudapati dia sedang mengancing seragamnya sambil menyandarkan punggung di pintu. Bodoh, kenapa aku sampai tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Perlahan dia mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk mendekat kearahku.  
>Deg<p>

.

.  
>Deg<p>

.

.  
>Deg<p>

.

.  
>Aku akan diapakan? Kumohon jangan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh seperti ciuman atau-<br>"Jangan berpikiran mesum, Bocah!"  
>"Ugh!" aku mengaduh kesakitan karena pemuda itu menyentil keningku keras. Kulihat dia menyeringai aneh sambil memandangku. Aku hanya bungkam sambil melemparkan ponsel miliknya keatas ranjang. "Aku hanya mau membereskan ranjang, dan ponselmu itu akan kupindahkan ke meja belajar." Ucapku dengan nada sesantai mungkin. Aku tidak mau kalah dalam perdebatan pagi ini. Aku melangkah menuju meja belajar untuk mengambil tasku. Menghindarinya adalah ide yang terbaik saat ini.<br>"Oh, ya?" Aku meliriknya sesaat. Seringainya masih betah berada di wajah tampannya. Lelah juga memiliki pacar yang suka iseng sepertinya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil kearahnya lalu dengan gerakan cepat aku mengecup bibirnya.  
>"Selamat pagi, Ichi." Bisikku lalu secepat kilat keluar dari kamar.<br>Ck, kau semakin lihai menghadapi pacarmu, Rukia. Aku tersenyum senang sambil melangkah ceria menuruni anak tangga untuk sarapan. Bibi Masaki dan paman Isshin sudah berada di meja makan. Aku langsung menarik kursi.  
>"Selamat pagi." Seruku ceria.<br>"Selamat pagi, sayang." Bibi Masaki memberiku senyuman manisnya.  
>"Semalan Ichi tidak macam-macam padamu, Rukia?" aku menoleh kearah paman Isshin lalu menggeleng pelan. Ekspresinya yang semula berbinar-binar kini meredup. "Cih, dasar anak payah." Gerutunya.<br>Aku menghela napas. Anak dan ayah sama mesumnya. Kulirik bibi Masaki, dia hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah suaminya.  
>"Senna belum bangun?" Tanya bibi Masaki sambil mengoleskan selai coklat pada roti lalu menyerahkan roti itu padaku.<br>"Entahlah, aku tidak masuk ke kamar itu. Lagipula aku sudah membawa sedikit barang-barangku ke kamar Ichi." Ucapku lalu melahap roti ditanganku.  
>"Hm, anak itu kabur dari rumah." desah paman Isshin lalu melihat kearahku. "Ah, tapi dengan adanya dia di rumah ini, Rukia bisa tidur di kamar Ichi. Hahaha. . ."<br>Keh, dasar tua bangka mesum. Aku hanya bisa menahan diri mendengar tawa kerasnya. Cobaan terbesarku berada di rumah ini adalah harus tahan dengan godaan paman Isshin dan juga putra kesayangannya.  
>"Sekalian saja suruh Senna tinggal selamanya disini." Aku mendongak dan mendapati Ichigo sudah berdiri di belakang kursiku lalu kurasakan dia mengacak rambutku pelan. "Kita bisa bikin anak kapan saja." Bisiknya di telingaku dengan suara yang cukup keras. Dia memamerkan senyum nakalnya sambil melangkah menuju kursi di seberang kursiku.<br>"Sudah, sudah. Jangan menggoda Rukia lagi." Ucap bibi sambil melemparkan pandangan pura-pura marah pada putranya. Oh, astaga. Orang-orang di rumah ini memang suka usil padaku.  
>Aku melirik Ichigo yang sedang memakan rotinya. Seperti biasa, Ichigo selalu tampil memukau dengan seragamnya. Wajah tampannya, mata indahnya, tubuh kokohnya, dan karismanya selalu sukses membuatku bangga pada diriku sendiri karena bisa mendapatkan pacar yang begitu sempurna.<br>Setelah puas memandangi wajah tampannya, aku mulai fokus untuk menguyah rotiku. Ketika aku akan mengambil roti yang baru, aku merasakan pandangan dari seberang. Aku mendongak, lalu mendapati Ichigo sedang menguyah rotinya pelan sambil menatapku seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.  
>"Apa?" Tanyaku sinis sambil mengolesi roti dengan coklat kesukaanku.<br>"Hanya sedang berpikir tentang taruhan semalam. Enaknya kau kuapakan ya." Katanya sambil menyeringai, membuatku tidak lagi bernafsu makan.  
>Aku menatapnya garang, sementara dia terus menguyah.<br>Ya, ampun. .  
>Lagi-lagi aku lupa tentang taruhan yang seperti biasanya, tidak pernah aku menangkan.<p>

.

.  
>0o0<p>

.

.  
>Menguap.<br>Lagi-lagi aku menguap.  
>Entah sudah berapa kali sejak dimulainya pelajaran sejarah dunia di jam pelajaran terakhir hari ini. Tempat dudukku yang berada di sebelah jendela semakin mendukung intensitas rasa kantuk yang terus datang melanda.<br>Terlebih lagi, semalam aku hampir tidak bisa tidur karena harus menemani Ichigo bermain game dengan taruhan.  
>Ya, seperti biasanya, semalam aku kalah. Padahal game yang kami mainkan adalah game yang sangat aku sukai dan sering aku mainkan. Dan taruhan kali ini adalah siapa yang menang memiliki hak mutlak untuk melakukan apapun pada yang kalah.<br>Ugh.  
>Memikirkan hal-hal yang kemungkinan akan diminta Ichigo padaku saja sudah membuatku merinding.<br>Bagaimana tidak, selama ini jika aku kalah taruhan dia selalu menuntut yang macam-macam. Seperti memaksaku jadi pacarnya, memaksaku menemaninya seharian ke _disneyland _hingga aku muntah-muntah karena dia menantangku menaiki wahana yang mengoyak isi perut, sampai memaksaku begadang semalaman hanya untuk menemaninya main shogi.  
>Benar-benar manusia aneh. Permintaannya selalu saja merepotkanku. Yah, meskipun kuakui, aku menikmati kebersamaanku dengannya.<br>Kuarahkan kedua mataku untuk melihat suasana kelas yang sepi. Bukan karena siswa-siswanya yang memperhatikan penjelasan sang guru, tetapi justru karena pelajaran kali ini sangat membosankan dan mengundang rasa kantuk. Sehingga banyak siswa yang lebih memilih berdiam diri dan menerbangkan pikirannya entah kemana.  
>Ya, sama seperti diriku. Hm, tapi sepertinya ada sebagian siswa yang memperhatikan penjelasan sang guru. Dan, ada beberapa pula yang tampak setengah tertidur. Yah, suasana kelas yang seperti ini memang normal, kan?<p>

.

.  
>"Sshhtt. . Rukia." merasa ada yang memanggil namaku, aku menoleh ke belakang. Aku mengernyitkan dahi karena heran Tatsuki memberiku sebuah kertas kecil yang terlipat. "Bacalah!" Aku hanya mengangguk lalu mulai membuka lipatan kertas yang kuterima dari sahabatku.<br>'Ternyata benar dugaanmu. Grimjow ada affair dengan Nel. Mungkin karena itu, Senna marah dan kabur kerumah Ichi.'  
>Aku tertegun. Grimjow selingkuh? Cih, apa tidak salah? Lalu, Nel? Setahuku Grimjow dan Nel hanyalah teman sekelas. Tapi ada kemungkinan juga mereka punya hubungan. Pantas saja nona menyebalkan itu mengungsi kerumah Ichi.<br>Senna adalah sepupu Ichigo yang kini baru kelas 1 SMU di kota sebelah. Dia termasuk tipikal gadis yang sangat egois dan semaunya sendiri. Sama saja seperti pacarnya, Grimjow siswa kelas 3 di sekolahku. Setahuku mereka pacaran sudah cukup lama karena dulu mereka 1 SMP. Dan setiap mereka punya masalah, Senna selalu kabur dari rumahnya dan memilih tinggal sementara bersama keluarga Kurosaki. Aku cukup mengenal baik Senna, walaupun pada kenyataannya setiap kali kami bertemu pasti

akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran kecil.  
>Dan kemarin Senna kabur dari rumahnya ternyata memang ada hubungannya dengan Grimjow. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar Senna mau pulang ke rumahnya dan aku bisa mendapatkan kembali kamarku. Aku tidak sudi terus menerus tidur di kamar Ichigo. Hm, sepertinya langkah pertama yang harus kulakukan adalah memastikan hubungan Grimjow dan Nel.<br>Ya, misiku saat ini adalah melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kembali kamarku.  
>"Nah, jadi penyebab terjadinya Perang Dunia pertama adalah persaingan Jerman dan Perancis, terbentuknya pakta militer, serta penemuan teknologi persenjataan." Sejenak aku memperhatikan penjelasan Urahara-sensei yang terlihat acuh tak acuh pada siswanya. Yah, cukup adil. Memang pada nyatanya pelajaran Sejarah terkadang membosankan. Dan siapa sih bagian kurikulum yang begitu bodohnya menyusun jadwal pelajaran dengan menempatkan Sejarah di mata pelajaran terakhir?<br>Aku sedikit memutar kepala untuk sejenak mengatakan terimakasih pada Tatsuki atas informasi darinya yang sangat berharga. Namun begitu aku membalikan wajah, aku menemukan sepasang mata musim gugur sedang memandangku dengan tatapan curiga.  
>Bodohnya aku.<br>Gerak-gerikku pasti dapat dia baca dengan mudah. Semoga dia tidak tahu kalau aku berencana ikut campur dalam masalah sepupunya dan juga Grimjow yang terkenal galak demi mendapatkan kembali kamarku.

.

Sore ini klub basket putri tidak melakukan latihan rutin seperti biasanya karena sebentar lagi sudah memasuki masa ujian sekolah sehingga seluruh kegiatan klub diliburkan. Tapi tidak untukku, sehari tanpa bermain basket merupakan dosa besar bagiku. Aku memang sangat menyukai basket.  
>Aku melakukan pemanasan singkat, lalu berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak tiga kali. Sejenak aku menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh kekiri dan kanan, memastikan bahwa aku tidak sendirian berada di sekolah sore hari ini. Dan yah, ternyata masih ada<p>

beberapa orang yang kulihat masih berkeliaran di area sekolah. Kembali aku memfokuskan diri untuk men_driblle _bola dan mulai menembaknya dari berbagai arah. Meski gerakanku sedikit kaku karena masih memakai seragam sekolah, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin berlatih sore ini dan juga harus mempersiapkan diri untuk pertandingan _all -star_ antar SMU. Aku juga ingin memenangkan lomba _threepointers _lagi, jadi aku harus berlatih lebih keras. Saat latihan kemarin-kemarin Tatsuki berhasil mengalahkanku dengan memasukan delapan belas dari duapuluh tembakan, sedangkan aku hanya enambelas. Aku benar-benar tidak mau kalah dari sahabatku itu.  
>Entah sudah berapa kali aku mencoba menembak dari jarak lebih jauh dari garis <em>threepoints <em>dan aku berhasil memasukan bola. Ya, aku cukup senang dengan perkembangan permainanku. Aku hanya perlu mencari posisi-posisi yang dapat mendukung akurasi tembakanku agar lebih sempurna.  
>Setelah sekitar satu jam aku berlatih basket sendirian, aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Aku melangkah menuju pinggir lapangan untuk mengambil air mineral dari dalam tasku dan menenggaknya pelan.<br>"Yo." Seru seseorang membuaku menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Ichigo berdiri memamerkan senyumnya padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya kosong selama beberapa detik. Cih, kukira dia sudah pulang atau malah kencan dengan fansnya.  
>Ichigo balas menatapku sambil melangkah mendekatiku, lalu setelah dia duduk di sebelahku senyumnya perlahan memudar. Dia menghela napas, sementara aku tidak kunjung bereaksi.<br>"Masih marah?" Tanyanya sambil mencoba menyentuh jemariku. Aku langsung menepisnya.  
>"Ya." Jawabku ketus lalu mencoba untuk mengacuhkan dirinya dengan kembali meminum air mineralku. Kurasakan dia masih menatapku.<br>"Siapapun berhak marah jika memergoki pacarnya sedang asyik berduaan di tempat sepi dengan laki-laki lain." Kulirik Ichigo yang sedang mengambil air mineralku lalu meminumnya pelan.  
>"Ruang klub bukan tempat yang sepi, Ichi." sahutku sambil menatapnya sebal. "Dan tidak seharusnya kau memarahiku di depan semua orang."<p>

"Oke, aku minta maaf sudah memarahimu di depan semua orang. Tapi wajar saja kan, karena disana hanya ada kau dan Grimjow." Balas Ichigo balik menatapku dengan tatapan kesal.  
>"Aku hanya membicarakan tentang hubungan dia dan Senn-"<br>"Dan seharusnya kau tidak usah ikut campur." ucap Ichigo keras. Tangannya mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku keras. "Dia itu lelaki brengsek." Desisnya.  
>"Dan lelaki brengsek itu pacar sepupumu." Ucapku datar lalu tersenyum miris padanya.<br>"Aku tidak peduli."  
>"Tapi aku peduli." Aku mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari tanganku. Tapi sia-sia . Dia tetap mencengkeram tanganku.<br>Aku menghela napas lelah. Kembali aku mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi siang saat pulang sekolah. Saat itu aku sengaja berbohong pada Ichigo bahwa aku tidak bisa pulang bersamanya karena ada janji dengan Tatsuki. Aku berencana akan berbicara dengan Grimjow untuk mengetahui kebenaran apakah dia selingkuh dengan Nel, yang selama sebulan terakhir tampak akrab dengannya.  
>"Masalah mereka tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, bukan?" Ucap Ichigo sambil memandang mataku. Aku tersenyum miris. Ingin rasanya aku meneriakkan kalimat 'ITU TIDAK BENAR! MASALAH MEREKA ADALAH MASALAHKU, KARENA SENNA TELAH MEREBUT KAMARKU!'. Aku menghela napas pelan. Keh, alasan seperti itu hanya akan ditertawakan oleh pemuda tampan ini.<br>Oke, memang harus kuakui bahwa pertengkaran antara aku dan Ichigo kali ini adalah murni karena keegoisanku.  
>Tidak seharusnya aku begitu ngotot untuk mendapatkan kamarku kembali. Seharusnya aku bersabar hingga Senna dengan kemauannya sendiri mau pergi dari rumah Ichigo.<br>Ya, pemuda ini benar.  
>Tidak seharusnya aku marah padanya hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini.<p>

Aku kembali menghela napas pelan.  
>"Ichi, ak-" Tepat ketika aku hendak mengatakan permintaan maaf padanya, dari kejauhan kulihat seorang gadis cantik sedang melangkah cepat menghampiri kami. Kurasakan darahku mendidih.<br>Kutatap nanar pemuda dihadapanku yang sedang menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil nyengir padaku.  
>"Cih, ada kencan dengan selingkuhanmu, eh?" Sindirku lalu meraih barang-barangku untuk segera pergi dari hadapan pemuda sialan itu.<br>_SHIT._  
>Ichigo ya tetap Ichigo.<br>_Playboy_abadi.

.  
><strong>~TBC~<strong>

.  
><strong>Bong <strong>: SUMPAH! Bong kesel banget sama tingkah Ichi di fic ini! *nunjuk bagian akhir* APA-APAAN ITU! *jambak Ichi*

**Ichi **: Cih, siapa elu! *melengos*

**Bong**: ELING! ELING! Lu udah punya cewek! *jewer Ichi* masih aja doyang selingkuh!

.

T.T . . . fic ini bikin bong kesel. Tapi asyik bikinnya. Wkwkwk^^

.  
>Gomen baru muncul di FBI bukannya lanjutin Mine, tapi malah bikin sequel. Silahkan bunuh bong *tidur telentang*<p>

.  
>Yang berminat silahkan add eFBong bong, nicknamenya <strong>Ch'erry Alerria Kecebong.<strong>

.  
><em>See you next chappie!<em>


End file.
